Homefront: A Actual Resistance
by stefano.fredb
Summary: After Vision of A Evil World, All Witches Of 501st were now fall Into 2027 world were they meet with American Resistance to defeat The Evil Korean People Army to survived from the Greater Korean Republic Occupation, the only way to survived is defeating The Greater Korean Republic and Kill Kim Jong Un as he want use Neuroi as super weapon for Korean.
1. The Prolouge

**The New Story, which actually i don't have Homefront Game & Doesn't much like Strike Witches, this story about Witches of 501st has Transported in World of 2027 were they must fight again Korea People Army's to find way to back to their world, they have meet with Resistance in Colorado as he job is help United State Armed Force to Repel the Korean People Army Attack, the antagonist would be Kim jong-un as process he will planned to discover another world to find Neuroi & use it's as Super Weapon to Dominate United State, also Kim plan is Control both world. This Story Is Inspirate by Battlefield 3: Some Actual Misfit by JFW Angel, i'm very Interesting read that story that 100% Battlefield, but this story will be 100% Homefront because Homefront was set in 2025 were Korean get Enough power & Launch attack to american, also I very want Homefront Ohh, Strike Witches Owned by Gonzo, & when i check Homefront it's owned by THQ & later by Crytek studio, so no Copy right here**

* * *

The Prolouge

United State Armed Force Member & Resistance

a. Boone Karlson

Old: 39

Origin: United State Of America

Race: Black

Weapon: M249 SAW

Rank: Resistance Leader

b. Connor Morgan

Old: 37

Origin: United State Of America

Race: Causcian

Weapon: Colt m4a1, Beretta M92FS

Rank: Resistance Captain

c. Robert Jacobs

Old: 29

Origin: United State Of America

Race: Causcian

Weapon: FN SCAR-L, Beretta M92FS

Rank: Resistance Officer

c. Rianna

Old: 25

Origin: United State Of America

Race: Causcian

Weapon: Colt M110 Sniper, PWS Diablo SMG

Rank: Hunter

d. Hooper Lee

Old: 30

Origin: United State Of America – South Korea

Race: Asia

Weapon: Colt M4A1 Carbine, H&K USP45

Rank: Engineer

e. Brooks

Old: Uknown

Origin: United State Of America

Race: Uknown

Weapon: Colt M4A1 Carbine, Beretta M92FS

Rank: Air Scout

501st Joint Fighter Wing

a. Minna-Dierline Wilcke

Old: 19

Origin: Karlsland

Race: Causcian

Weapon: H&K HK416, H&K USP45

Rank: Wing Commander

b. Mio Sakamoto

Old: 19

Origin: Fuso

Race: Asia

Weapon: Howa Type 89, Repumaru

Rank: Squadrod Leader

c. Yoshika Miyafuji

Old: 16

Origin: Fuso

Race: Asia

Weapon: Beretta M92FS, X26 Stun Gun

Rank: Sergeant

d. Lynette Bishop

Old: 16

Origin: Britannia

Race: Causcian

Weapon: M59/66 SKS, Barrett M12

Rank: Sergeant

e. Charlotte "Shirley" Yeagar

Old: 17

Origin: Liberion

Race: Causcian

Weapon: Colt M16A4, Colt M1911A1

Rank: Flight Lieutenant

f. Francesca Lucchini

Old: 13

Origin: Romagna

Race: Causcian

Weapon: Beretta ARX 160, Beretta M93 Raffica

Rank: Pilot Officer

e. Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen

Old: 16

Origin: Sumous

Race: Causcian

Weapon: Izmash AK-12, Pindad G2

Rank: Flying Officer

f. Sanya V. Litvyak

Old: 14

Origin: Orussia

Race: Orussia

Weapon: Carl Gustav Recoilless Rifle, Izmash P90

Rank: Flying Officer

g. Perrine H. Clostermann

Old: 16

Origin: Gallia

Race: Causcian

Weapon: Nexter FAMAS F1, Glock 18

Rank: Flying Officer

h. Erica Hartmann

Old: 17

Origin: Karlsland

Race: Causcian

Weapon: H&K G36C, H&K USP45

Rank: Flying Officer

i. Gertrud Barkhorn

Old: 19

Origin: Karlsland

Race: Causcian

Weapon: Rheinmetall MG3, H&K P8

Rank: Flight Lieuntenant

* * *

**Whew, this story is Will be Teen Or Mature, plus, i will not able to add Europe Nation because you know Homefront 2 isn't out & still process by Crytek Studio from German, Now, Who who Be A First Character, Robert Jacobs, Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Sanya V. Litvyak, Rianna, Connor Morgan, Lynette Bishop, Or Yoshika Miyafuji, Answerd this throught review, oh yeah, beside i'm very love with Upcoming game called Watch Dogs from Ubisoft, i will add Aiden Pearce, but this taking longer because Aiden Pearce Is A Hacker from American with Irish Ascent similar to Lynette Bishop but much older, because i'm still busy with school, next time I will see You**

**STEFANO FRED BATOARUNG**


	2. Chapter 1: Why We Fight

**Here this story, i Hope You Enjoyed, But Sorry there is No Aiden Pearce From WATCH_DOGS, & thanks for Swindle for Review, Swindle was Voted Jacobs & Eila**.

* * *

Chapter 1

Why We Fight

**Sergeant Robert Jacobs**

**?**

**?**

There is a Flashes of Colorado, Robert was counter by Korean Tank, Robert then Tossed the Grenade Into the Tank and Explode is Giant Violent Fire Ball, Killing 5 Korean Army who use that tank as cover, then Rianna fire her PWS to 3 three Korean Army, killing 2 Korean Soldier, then The Koreans back firing at Rianna but Connor Quickly Dispatched him by trow kitchen knife into his head make Instanly Killing him, then they move to street were Resistance fighter were Shootout with Korean Army, Rianna Dispatched The Korean Army in head, Robert firing His Powerful SCAR-L Smacked Korean Army Chest, Suddenly, a Strange Looking Robot Came from Korean Site, Its was Black looking Neon Walker that it's look like was from another planet, the Alien shoot a Huge Red Laser Beam at The American, killing 200 American Resistance in Process, it's make korean smile, Robert, Rianna, & Connor has run away from them as the Alien Chase them, suddenly, the Aliens is blow million piece of white make it's look like disepeared, Robert, Rianna, & Connor was Shocked, "Are you need a help?" a sound of Young Girls could hear by Jacobs, when they looked back, it's a teenager girls with kind of Animal Ear and tail, the young girls with animal ear grab connor leg who were shooted by korean, then something who was slammed his head.

**Sergeant Robert Jacobs**

**Monstrose, Colorado, USA**

**12:24 PM January 5 2027**

"Jacobs wake Up!, the Convoy will ready to move" Rianna said as she slammed his head, "Ouch, that hurt Rianna, try nicely waking me up!" said jacobs as he touch his cheek, "Ahh, C'mon, The Convoy will ready, you need Up your Ass" said Boone while he cocked his Heavy M249 SAW, "Yeah, i'm ready, Rinna, give me that Rifle" Said Jacob, Rianna Nodded and she Tossed Futurist SCAR-L To Jacobs Hand, "So, we will Assaulting Cocksucker korean Fort to Increasy Supply from East Coat, Connor said, they has Active their Sentry in Gate so we will attack from Behind as Armor will deal with that Sentry" said Boone as Connor get inside, "Connor? You late Fifteen second" said Rianna, "Yeah, i was deal with Korean who trow death people into ditch" said Connor, then Boone Ask, "So, where is Hooper Lee?", "He is in that house, he was Repaired his Goliath, he said "I will late because this Bullshit Goliath has been Unrepaired, so will late"" said Connor, "Yeah, you know if you sneak inside Korean base & you see Korean trow Death People in Ditch, don't shoot ok?" said Jacobs, "What? Why?" Connor ask, "You know, if you star shoot at korea who trow people on ditch, they will able to call Reinforcement as korean Noticed Us" said Rianna, they have ready thy fight again Great Korean Army who has set up a sentry on the gate, as they leaving the tent, Hopper lee approaching them with Goliath who follow Lee.

**Engineer Hooper Lee**

**Monstrose, Colorado, USA**

**12:31 PM January 5 2027**

"Sorry, I'm late because this Goliath" said Hopper as he waving at them, "yeah, we are ready to KPA Base, A shorter Version Of Korea Piss Asshole" said Jacobs, Hopper thought he was wrong talk that Actually is Korea People Army, "so, one of civillian who gave me this photo of dozen Teenager Girls with Animal Ear & Tail, he said they are more powerful than Korean, but i'm very curious how this can beat Korean event Goliath can be beated" said Hopper, the Jacobs ask "So who these girls name & what are they from?", "I don't know? That Civillian said they are from another world like us but in 1940 era" said Hopper, "So i think is Fake, don't remember that, remember us, this world we only know" said Jacobs, "Yes Jacobs" said Hopper, suddenly, a sound of crash landing could be heard loudly, now this fall its look like 1 falling people from high sky, "WHAT THE FUCK! What the Hell is That!?" said Boone Loudly

"Let's check out what is Happening, i hope is a Smartass Korean Pilot" said Connor as he moved to Source of Falling People, "no Connor, most of Korean Pilot Aren't Smartass, they are really smart" said Jacobs, "uh.. ok, o hope it's about Teenager Girls" thought Lee Himself as move to the source.

**Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen**

**Monstrose, Colorado, USA**

**12:50 PM January 5 2027**

Because her foolhardness, she was now fall into An Uknown Damage House, "Where hell this place?" say herself, as she could hear Liberion man speak in Britannian, "You don't belive, she is a Smartass Korean Pilot", then she she heard Uknown Asian Man spoken in Britannian "You belive, she is a Teenager from another World, you must trust me, she not from America, Not From Europe, Not From Asia, she is from another World like us but in 1940 era.", then she could heard many people screaming, she see outside, there many Uknown Asian Soldier Killing Liberion People, throwing Liberion people into a huge hole, executed Liberion People for no Reason, the Devil Soldier Smilling & Laugh, "H-how could this world are killing each other, why the soldier killing civillian, must the soldier helping people, but why?, why they doing that" Thought Eila Herself, then suddenly she been Executed by Two Asia Soldier with one Colonel "Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, i know your name" said the colonel, "How do you know my name?, why you killing people!" ask Eila as her arm being holded by Two Asia Soldier, "SHUT UP!, This Is The Kim Jong-Un Order, I very love killing American People, my name is Colonel Jeong, don't said me Dirty Word" said Colonel called himself Colonel Jeong, "Fuck You, Fuck You Jeong!" said Eila as try moved her arm, then colonel punch her face, his punch is more pain than Eila ever know, "Don't call me Dirty Word, Soldier, Take Her Away!" said the Colonel, The Two Soldier then bring her to the Prison to Executed, but suddenly the two Asia Soldier who bring Eila to Executed Area been Shooted by, that make Eila safe, then she looked back there is 4 Liberion People with Futuristic Gun, she could see 2 Liberion Man, 1 Uknown Asia Man, & more suprise there a Woman with Rare Gun, "Thanks for your helping" said Eila Happily, "No Problem, we are American Resistance, my name is Boone Carlson, that cocky guy is Connor Morgan, that Mohawk man is Robert Jacobs, that woman that you look is Rianna, & that Asia is Hooper Lee" said one of black guy with Futuristic Light Machine gun who called himself Boone Carlson, "thank, My Name is Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, i'm from Suomus" said Eila, "Suomus, i never heard that country" said Hooper lee, "wait, you never heard Suomus?" ask Eila, "Yes, we doesn't heard this word, if you want know were you are, look this Atlas." Said Robert as he give an Atlas to Eila, Eila Nodded & Open the Atlas, more suprise, the Landmass of Liberion is doesn't look like & it's was called United State Of America, Eila then ask to Connor, "United States Of America, is this your country?", "Yes, we are in Colorado, if you want see Europe, look back" said Connor, the Eila open to find Europe, Britannia Was United Kingdom, Galia Was French Republic, Karlsland was Federal Of Germany, Orussia was Russian Federation, Romagna was Italy, & Finaly Suomus was two country, Finland & Norway, "I can't belive this!, why all of the country are using these word" said Eila, "Are you came from Another World?" Ask Connor, "Yes I'm from anther world" said Eila, "well we will pick you into save area" said Connor as He Cocked his Futuristic Weapon, "Hey, Connor, Your gun it's look like Futuristic, what the name of that gun?" ask Eila, "Oh.., This is Colt M4A1 Carbine, the American Marine Standard Assault Rifle, it's was Successor Colt M16A3 Assault Rifle" said Connor.

* * *

**Another Day, oh yeah i'm now busy with 6 Day Mid Semester Exam, Please Review, I will wrote this story again.**

**STEFANO FRED BATOARUNG**


End file.
